


Get It (Them) Together

by DemonOfJoy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Cos Gwaine is too good to Merlin, Just uni shennanigans, M/M, Pining, Unrealistic depiction of men, You will not see any of them do any work though, group chats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonOfJoy/pseuds/DemonOfJoy
Summary: Merlin has a crush. He doesn't think it's obvious. He hopes it isn't. Gwaine is so out of his league. And yet... he keeps choosing to spend time with Merlin for apparently no reasonOr a Uni AU of Merlin and Gwaine getting together with heavy influence from the whole gang.





	1. Hot Stranger Alert

Merlin first met Gwaine in a pub fight. He’d noticed him before in the pub of course. How could he not with that ass in those jeans? He’d never seen him in the pub before. He definitely would have noticed him sooner. Merlin found himself smiling while studying him. The guy was obviously telling a dramatic tale with his hands waving wildly everywhere. The tight shirt and jeans and the casual flirting with the bartender meant heartbreaker. That V-neck should definitely not be that low was all he was saying. However, that cheeky smile paired with those expressive eyes and glorious waves of hair all led to the conclusion that Merlin was fucked. Arthur cuffed the back of his head.

“OW, what was that for?”

“Merlin, get your head in the game, we are not losing to _Valiant_ of all people,” Arthur practically growled those last words.

Gwen smiled sympathetically across the table as he rubbed his head but turned back to quietly talking to Lancelot. Another reason for Arthur’s bad mood no doubt. Morgana rolled her eyes affectionately at Leon’s ‘hear hear’ but then narrowed her eyes at Merlin,

“And just what was distracting you, Merlin?”

“More like who,” Arthur muttered under his breath.

Merlin stamped on his foot, but it was too late.

Everyone’s eyes snapped to him. Merlin gave a not at all manic smile and hurriedly grabbed the answer sheet out of Leon’s hands.

“It’s not important,” he coughed trying to get his voice to its normal pitch, “Did we just miss a question? Arthur’s right, we can’t lose our title to those pricks”

He’d convinced absolutely no-one and could see that he was about to be questioned intensively when the quizmaster saved him by calling out the next question.

“Shit, we _have_ missed a question”

“Morgana, go work your magic on Gilly so he’ll repeat it”

“Are you really suggesting prostituting yoUR OWN SISTER, so we get an extra point?”

“GUYS, we’re gonna miss this one too, if you don’t all shut up”

Gwen managed to quieten everyone down with that and with the focus off him, Merlin relaxed. Too soon apparently. Morgana rose from the table and pointed her finger threateningly at him, “This isn’t over.”

Then she swished off to flirt with Gilly, leaving Leon to glare at Arthur.

They all watched as Gilly got a dopey smile on his face as she approached and started nodding enthusiastically to whatever she was saying. He turned his sheet of paper around for her to read from and Arthur let out a loud cheer. He turned to Leon with his Smug Look on, obviously about to ‘told you so' when Valiant called out “CHEATERS!”

Arthur and Lancelot both looked so comically offended that Merlin and Gwen had to stifle their giggles. But then Arthur got up and then that was it. The fight was inevitable. Leon still states that Oswald threw the first punch, but it was honestly such a mess of shouting that Merlin wouldn’t be surprised if it had been Arthur.

Either way, when Jarl had him backed up against the bar with a bottle in his hand, Merlin knew he was going to be blamed for starting this. He was looking desperately around for something to throw when Mr Handsome wormed his way between them, his palms raised and empty… until they weren’t. Merlin was shocked that he’d decided to get involved. The fact that he managed to knock out Jarl with a ketchup bottle was just adding to his charm. Mr Handsome turned and blinded him with a grin.

“I’m Gwaine, nice to meet you.”

Merlin realised he’d been staring about a minute too long, but he covered it by grabbing the ketchup bottle from Mr Han-Gwaine’s hand and hit Cedric with it, sneakily approaching them from behind.

“I’m uh Merlin, erm not to be rude but why are you-“

“I liked the odds. Besides I couldn’t leave a cute guy like yourself with no one to rescue him,” He winked at him and Merlin couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the cheesy line.

Gwaine laughed at that and tilted his head to consider him. “Come on, let’s go help your friends.”

Morgana had two guys laid out on the floor, but the others were faring a lot worse. Gwaine didn’t leave Merlin’s side for the rest of the fight, which is how he saw in perfect clarity when Oswald bottled him. Arthur managed to catch him in time to stop his head smashing on to the floor, but Merlin was enraged. He, in turn, smashed a plate over Oswald’s head and abruptly ended the fight. When Gilly despairingly shooed them all out, Arthur and Merlin had Gwaine between them, Gwen was supporting a limping Lance and Leon had the start of a horrendous black eye.

Morgana directed them to the taxis she had called to take them back to their halls and they all decided that Gwaine should stay in Merlin, Arthur and Leon’s dorm. Lancelot left them at their building, waving off concerns about how he’d get up his stairs and the girls left them on the second floor. When they got to their dorm, Merlin offered up his own bed to tend to Gwaine. While inspecting the wound, Merlin got a bit side-tracked by how Gwaine’s hair was a lot softer than he’d imagined but when Leon coughed he managed to get back to the totally medical examination.

“Final prognosis is he’ll be fine in the morning,” At Arthur’s raised eyebrow he continued, “Head wounds just tend to bleed a lot, he really should be fine!”

Leon shrugged at Arthur’s continued unimpressed expression, but eventually, they both headed off to bed leaving Merlin to sleep on the floor, worrying about the handsome stranger who helped him get away unscathed.

In the morning, Merlin was woken up by Gwaine tripping over him and landing hard on the floor. Merlin panicked and desperately tried to get out of the tangle of blankets and legs and Gwaine to see to him.

Gwaine groaned and rolled over onto his back just as Merlin managed to get into a crouch. He cautiously leaned over and murmured, “Are you okay?”

Gwaine opened up one eye reluctantly but then quickly brightened up when he focused on Merlin “Merlin? Did you save me?”

Merlin smiled softly in return and gently took Gwaine’s hand away from his head to look at the cut, “I would say you saved me, I just carried you home when you got knocked out.”

“Like a true hero from a story! Apart from the taking home part,” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, “Not that I’m complaining.”

Merlin chuckled down at him before realising how close he was to Gwaine. He cleared his throat, stopped staring into Gwaine’s eyes and stood up. “Well your head looks a lot better, so looks like you’re free to go.”

He offered his hand to Gwaine to pull him up.

“You have my deepest thanks, Dr Merlin,” Gwaine replied dramatically before kissing the back of his hand. Merlin’s heart almost burst out of his chest at the touch of his lips brushing his skin. His stubble tickled the back of Merlin’s hand making him shiver, or at least that’s what he was going to blame it on. Gwaine shot a cheeky grin up at him before using Merlin to pull himself up.

“Well it was an interesting night, Merlin and not a lot of people would have made sure I was alright, so I thank you again, but I best be going.”

“Wait… you’re not going to stay for breakfast?”

Gwaine looked at him curiously, “You want me to?”

Merlin smiled widely, “Of course, otherwise, I wouldn’t have offered.”

Gwaine’s face broke back into a smile, “You’re a good man Merlin.”

So, that was how Arthur found them fifteen minutes later, Merlin and Gwaine eating breakfast together, not flirting as he told it. However, Merlin will admit it slightly stilted the conversation having Arthur around, not that he was at all resentful of course.

Eventually, Gwaine started making the move to go though. He swapped numbers with them both and promised to hang out again. Then with a swing of his hip and flick of his hair, he disappeared.

Merlin let out a sigh. Arthur nudged him sharply.

“What?”

Arthur gave him a condescending look before replying, “You’ve got that look in your eye that means trouble for me in the form of the idiot that just left.”

Both their phones suddenly buzzed.

_themuscle **@RoundTable**_ : What’s this I hear about Merlin starting a fight and getting a boyfriend???

_perfectknight **@RoundTable**_ : I would like to state now that I did not say boyfriend

_themuscle **@RoundTable**_ : How come you always have the interesting quiz nights when I’m not there????

Merlin sighed again.

And that was how Gwaine joined their gang.


	2. Gwaine has Arrived

Merlin has to admit Gwaine didn’t immediately integrate into the group. First, it was just him and Merlin. Gwaine started coming around to their dorm whenever he fancied and made himself at home in Merlin’s room. He’d always bring something with him, food, beer, a film and they’d end up talking for hours and hours. The conversation would range from nothing to everything. Merlin had never spoken so much about himself before. Gwaine would just ask random questions. Favourite colour? Favourite animal? How’d you get to be so cute? Why did you choose to come here? What are your parents like? Which one do I thank for your eyes?

He was still finding a way to flirt even when the conversation would turn serious. Credit to him, he answered all of Merlin’s questions. Even if they were just the same question repeated back at him. Merlin couldn’t concentrate and be imaginative with Gwaine’s eyes looking open and honest at him, okay? Besides, repeating questions meant he found out a lot about Gwaine including his opinions on ‘rich pricks’ and therefore his extra snark towards Arthur. He didn’t blame him though. It didn’t sound like he’d had the easiest upbringing…

He loosened up towards Arthur at Merlin’s insistence that he was actually a good guy, if a prat. If they were able to laugh together privately at Arthur, well that was just a bonus. So, Gwaine started hanging around in their dorm rather than just Merlin’s room.

It was there he met most of the gang, flirting outrageously with each one. Arthur kept exclaiming how unacceptable his behaviour was, but Merlin had seen him laugh when Gwaine and Morgana got going. However, when he got invited to his first quiz night and met Gwen for the first time, well… it was not good. Gwen politely rebuffed him and Gwaine sensing he’d crossed some barrier, with both Lancelot and Arthur staring at him, quickly backed down.

“You could have warned me there was some weird sexual tension going on,” Gwaine whispered when they went to the bar to order drinks.

“I didn’t know they were going to take you seriously, you flirt with everyone!”

“Excuse me, that was hardly flirting by my standards and you should know it,” Gwaine dramatically held his hand over his heart.

“I’ll admit it wasn’t your best”

“That’s because I save all my best for you,” he winked.

Merlin shook his head while grinning, “You’re hopeless”

The bartender took their order but when Merlin turned back to face him after paying, Gwaine’s expression turned serious, “But really, I haven’t just ruined my chances with joining your group, have I?”

Merlin blinked in shock before hurriedly shaking his head again, “No, of course not!”

Gwaine gave a small smile, “People tend to get sick of me, you know”

“I haven’t,” Merlin carried on in a more determined voice, “And I won’t… ever”

Gwaine looked deep into his eyes at that, so Merlin tried to show how sincere he was. He really had meant it. He couldn’t imagine his life without Gwaine in it now and he didn’t want to. Not to sound selfish, but it was nice to have someone who wanted to hang out with him and just him. He loved his friends, don’t get him wrong, but they all had their own multiple links in the group before joining. Gwaine, however, felt like his alone. He could tell him anything and everything and he’d just want to hear more.

Gwaine’s face eventually broke into a smile, “Thanks, Merlin.” He grabbed his hand, “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.”

Merlin squeezed his hand back. “You _are_ always saying how perfect I am,” he joked.

“It’s because you are,” he replied simply.

Merlin could have stayed in that moment forever, but Gwaine broke their hand contact to reach up and stop something connect with his head. When he turned around, he saw Arthur had been trying to hit him.

“Are you two playing or not?”

Merlin rolled his eyes at Gwaine, but they followed Arthur back to their table, drinks in hand. They smashed the next few rounds of the quiz and won first place. While they were celebrating their victory, Arthur made the official announcement, “Okay, Gwaine, you’ve proven yourself, you can come fight with us another time-“

“Why is he being so weird about this?” Gwaine whispered. Merlin stifled a laugh.

“It gets worse,” Elyan whispered back, grinning.

“-you are now officially a knight of the round table!” Arthur finished.

Everyone cheered and finished their drinks. Percy started chanting ‘One of us’ until they all joined in making Gwaine laugh wildly.

“Have I just joined a cult?”

Merlin nodded solemnly.

Gwaine shrugged, “The things I do for a pretty face…”

He flicked him on the nose.

XXX

When Merlin’s phone buzzed later that night, he laughed. Gwaine couldn’t get out of their group even if he tried now.

_theking has added Gwaine to **RoundTable**_

**** _theking set Gwaine to thehair_

_thehair **@RoundTable** : _Uncool mate

_scoutshonour **@RoundTable** : _I would personally take it as a compliment

_themuscle **@RoundTable** : _We can’t all have your luscious locks

_thebetterSmith **@RoundTable** : _^^seconded

_thehair **@RoundTable** : _I’m blushing

_themuscle **@RoundTable** : _Was defo talking to luscious locks Leon there

_thebetterSmith **@RoundTable** : _^^seconded

_thehair **@RoundTable** : _…

_theking **@RoundTable** : _I did not mean it as a compliment

_theking **@RoundTable** : _You look like a ponce

_dragonlord **@RoundTable** : _Says you

_actualangel **@RoundTable** : _I happen to like long hair on a guy

_thebetterSmith **@RoundTable** : _Sames

Merlin imagined he could hear Arthur muttering in his room to himself about debating growing his hair out. Then he realised this was his chance to subtly show his interest in Gwaine. Did this count as flirting? Merlin’s heart pounded over the simple act of replying me too. His finger hovered over send. He closed his eyes and counted down 3, 2, 1… GO.

_bitchwitch **@RoundTable** : _Agreed

_dragonlord **@RoundTable** : _Same here

_thehair **@RoundTable** : _oh really???

It could have been to anyone. It could have just been to rub it in Arthur’s face. Still, Merlin’s heart was fluttering just a little.

_theking **@RoundTable** : _Really guys?

_bitchwitch **@RoundTable** : _It gives you something to hold on to 😉

_theking **@RoundTable** : _Gross

_thehair **@RoundTable** : _I’ll give you something to hold any time

_theking **@RoundTable** : _What have I done

_theking **@RoundTable** : _You aren’t allowed to interact anymore

_theking **@RoundTable** : _I will remove one of you

_perfectknight **@RoundTable** : _??? I say let them hold hands

_dragonlord **@RoundTable** : _Lance no

_thebetterSmith **@RoundTable** : _Lance no

_themuscle **@RoundTable** : _Lance no

_scoutshonour **@RoundTable** : _Lance no

_thehair **@RoundTable** : _Wait

_thehair **@RoundTable** : _Is he not joking

_thehair **@RoundTable** : _He can’t be THAT innocent

_actualangel **@RoundTable** : _Sadly he is

_thehair **@RoundTable** : _This is gonna be fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ridiculously bad pick up lines, speak now and Gwaine will use them on Merlin


	3. Merlin is Distracted

Merlin may have had just a teensy tiny crush. That didn’t mean he was going to acknowledge it though. But it was getting harder. Especially with how much time he was spending with Gwaine. It was just so easy though. He’d meet up with him in between classes because Gwaine just so happened to be in the area and was terribly bored and couldn’t Merlin help him out. He always came to their pub quiz nights and regularly joined them for lunch. When everyone wanted to go for a night out he would sign up immediately but when Merlin had to study, he’d join him at the library.

Those were some of Merlin’s favourite nights.

Merlin had a designated table that he studied at, but when the others joined him, they moved to the group study area. That was how things worked. However, one day Gwaine just turned up at Merlin’s table with a cheeky grin and got to work. Merlin smiled despite himself.

When Merlin was stressed, Gwaine would offer one of his headphones and they’d work in silence, arms occasionally brushing. Surprisingly, Gwaine’s presence and music were calming and Merlin would get everything done efficiently. Well, if Merlin sometimes got distracted by Gwaine’s cute little frown when he was puzzling something out, he never spoke of it.

Sometimes, Gwaine would turn up with a mountain of snacks and a look in his eye that Merlin knew meant he’d be constantly chattering about his essay as he worked. Merlin loved those nights. He got to see how Gwaine’s thoughts worked, leaping from one subject to another, littered with anecdotes that left Merlin breathless with laughter. He knew Gwaine played up the ditzy stereotype around the others, so it was nice to see that Merlin got to see the true Gwaine. He had such strong ideals and his morality shone through his eyes when he spoke of them, that Merlin’s chest ached that people just dismissed him.

Other times Gwaine would come in just to nap beside Merlin and chat with him when he was taking a break. Merlin always felt bad waking him when he started to snore, as he looked so peaceful and still in a way he never did awake. Still, the girl the next table over had never been fond of Gwaine disrupting this corner’s quiet and from the venomous looks she sent over when he snored, was completely immune to Gwaine’s winks. Merlin wished he could say the same. Then again, Merlin could get used to the sleep hazed looks Gwaine gave him. So soft and open.

Very, very rarely, when Gwaine had come in to sleep, Merlin would turn and catch him watching him. Gwaine always gave him a fond smile in return, as if Merlin was his favourite person in the world. Those would be the days that Gwaine would doodle when he couldn’t get back to sleep. He would let Merlin see anything he drew. From a horrific creature Gwaine jokingly called a pheasant, to swords, to sketches of their fellow library goers. He drew Merlin a few times but never finished them. He said something about not getting his eyes right when asked. Merlin couldn’t see anything wrong with his eyes when he looked. In fact, his drawings always made him feel fuzzy inside. Like he was so full of feelings, he didn’t know what he was actually feeling.

Merlin wondered if it could still be classified as a crush.

He had to though to protect himself. Gwaine flirted with everyone. He probably didn’t realise what he was doing by directing most of it at Merlin. Besides, Merlin didn’t want casual and from all his anecdotes, that was the only relationship Gwaine did.

XXX

Merlin had been thinking a lot about his hopeless crush and had decided the best course of action was to ignore it and wait until it went away. When he had rung Will to ask for advice it had been as he’d expected: ‘Get yourself someone new to take your mind off him.’

As if he could take his mind of Gwaine. He’d been trying since he’d met him, and it hadn’t worked. Still, Will’s advice kept crossing his mind as he got ready. This could be the perfect opportunity to find someone. He wanted a relationship was that too much to ask? But he also wanted Gwaine. Why couldn’t he have both?

Merlin sighed. He was running a tad late, but he’d just blame it on waiting for Morgana. It wasn’t at all because he’d spent too long picking out an outfit.

He wanted to look good, so he could get some attention if he wanted it, but he couldn’t look available. That way no one would try to pick him up for just a night. He also needed to look good in the photos they would take so Gwaine could see he was missing out.

He was definitely thinking about this too much.

His phone buzzed.

_iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub** :_ I’ve rung the doorbell three times now Percy

_iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub:**_ I s2g if you’re still in the shower you’re never hosting pres again

_iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub:**_ Percy

_iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub:**_ Percy

_iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub:**_ Percy

Merlin laughed. He better get a move on. He settled on his sparkly fitted jumper, that would be good enough. It was fitted and everyone always complimented his eyes when he wore it.

_iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub:**_ Why am I the only one having to deal with this

_iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub:**_ WHERE IS EVERYONE???????

_twink **@QueerClub:**_ We’re on our way Elyan

_twink **@QueerClub:**_ WHO CHANGED MY NAME AGAIN

_bilociraptor **@QueerClub:**_ Not sorry

_bilociraptor **@QueerClub:**_ Also Merlin’s lying he hasn’t even made it to mine yet

When Morgana answered the door, she fake-sweet smiled at Merlin’s narrowed eyes.

“Don’t worry I’ll change it later tonight when you’re drunker”

“That sounds like you’ve got a worse name planned”

She gave a victorious grin, “Yep!”

They both shouted bye to Gwen and set off at a relatively quick pace due to Elyan’s moaning.

_iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub:**_ I hate you all

_50shadesofgay **@QueerClub:**_ Calm down

_50shadesofgay **@QueerClub:**_ I’ll be down in a min

_50shadesofgay **@QueerClub:**_ I don’t know why you’re so upset anyway

_iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub:**_ Have you been standing on the street in a sheer shirt in broad daylight for 20 minutes??

_iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub:**_ It’s like I’m asking to be hate crimed

_iputthepaninpanic sent a photo to **QueerClub**_

It was a picture of Percy in his doorway in a towel.

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other and burst out laughing. Then sped up. They had an Elyan to soothe and a drag queen to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wonder how Merlin can be that oblivious and yet...  
> Also I'm not even sorry for the obvious set up for the next chapter


	4. Making Moves

A few hours later, Merlin was pleasantly tipsy, sitting in a booth with Elyan watching Percy twirl Morgana around until she started to stagger.

“Told you she could get dizzy,” Elyan slurred.

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Fine I’ll buy you drinks but this would never have happened if she was sober”

Percy laughed as he half carried Morgana back to the booth, “I kind of believe you.”

Merlin made his way to the bar and leant against it, smiling as he felt several pairs of eyes on him. When he ordered the drinks, he made sure to lean over the bar as much as possible. So, it wasn’t a surprise that he felt someone approach him.

“My lips are like skittles, wanna taste the rainbow?” a low voice murmured close to his ear.

Merlin turned around, rolling his eyes dramatically to rebuff the ass.

He hadn’t been expecting that ass though.

Merlin’s brain short-circuited. Gwaine was wearing an unbuttoned shirt with his naked chest clearly visible. Merlin’s face went slack just as Gwaine pulled him into a hug. He was pressed fully against Gwaine’s body and Merlin’s hands were somehow under his shirt. He was panicking about where to put them, fingers fluttering against the hot skin when Gwaine pulled back. He briefly mourned the loss of Gwaine’s delicious warmth and smell before his eyes got distracted. He couldn’t stop himself staring at the defined muscles even though he knew Gwaine was watching him.

He dragged his eyes up to his face where Gwaine was wearing the most self-satisfied smile. Merlin opened his mouth to say something, but words failed him. He shut his mouth again. He was really tempted to stroke Gwaine’s chest. He could blame the alcohol. His hand was halfway up when the bartender placed the first two drinks on the bar.

Gwaine caught his hovering hand and asked, “Who are you here with?”

Merlin thought he saw unease in Gwaine’s eyes before he jerked his free hand over to point at their booth, “Queer Club”

When he turned to look, Percy and Elyan were currently drunkenly arguing? Talking? It was hard to tell but they were both making big gestures with their hands, caught up in each other. Whereas Morgana was staring right back at them with a glint in her eye. Merlin shivered and quickly looked back to Gwaine. He was laughing.

“Good, I thought I was crashing a date there for a second,” he gave an easy smile, looking Merlin up and down, “You look so good I figured you must be trying to impress someone.”

Merlin rolled his eyes again but smiled and turned to pick up the drinks. However, Gwaine had other ideas. He pulled Merlin back to face him with their still joined hands.

“I mean it, Merlin,” he murmured, “I always love you in those jeans, but this jumper brings out your eyes and fits _perfectly_.”

His eyes ran down Merlin’s chest before he lowered his mouth to kiss the back of Merlin’s hand tenderly. Merlin’s heart was pounding so much he could barely feel anything else. The exception being Gwaine’s lips lingering over his knuckles.

“I-er-um-I,” Merlin stuttered. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t just give a groan and gesture to the whole of Gwaine screaming ‘Have you SEEN yourself’. Goddess, he needed to pull himself together.

“Do these lines work on anyone?” he asked, hoping the dim light would hide his blush.

Gwaine grinned in reply, “On every one, even if they don’t take it seriously,” he reached up to stroke Merlin’s red cheek.

Merlin had the overwhelming urge to turn his head and kiss his hand. He closed his eyes to savour the moment before Gwaine let his hand fall away.

Pushing down the urge to jump him, he asked weakly, “Do you want to join us?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Gwaine gave him a look he couldn’t decipher before turning and picking up half the drinks on the bar.

Gwaine was a lot closer to him than he usually was (or was he more aware of him?) either way, it was distracting. Merlin stumbled and spilt half his drink down him when he tried to sit down when they made it back to the others.

“I’ve got it,” Gwaine declared before disappearing.

Morgana shot him a look across the table that said ‘I can’t believe you didn’t tell me this was going on’. He shook his head hurriedly in response. Her face then took on a calculating look that he usually had good reason to fear.

Gwaine reappeared with napkins just as Morgana announced, “Right boys, down your drinks, I want to dance”

Elyan obliged eagerly making Percy laugh, then asking, “Someone caught your eye?”

Morgana turned to make direct eye contact with Merlin when she answered, “Something like that”

Merlin let out a yelp in response. Gwaine had decided to mop up the drink himself and had started with the bare skin underneath his jumper. His hands were definitely straying as well. Merlin could feel fingers trailing over his skin with no napkin in sight. This needed to stop soon otherwise Merlin was going to combust on the spot. He grabbed Gwaine’s hands and pulled them out from under his jumper.

“Please… don’t… not here,” he said in a strained voice.

He kissed Gwaine’s hands quickly to apologise.

Then realised what he’d just done.

He got up and hastily made his way over to Morgana. She was definitely laughing at his panicked expression.

They made their way to the dancefloor, forming a loose circle. However, Gwaine made no absolutely no moves towards Merlin once they were there. He was slightly disappointed. But it was for the best. He’d never survive being casual. He cared too much about Gwaine. He’d got a taste of the physical side tonight and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stand seeing Gwaine doing that with someone else after he’d touched him like that. His skin was still burning from where Gwaine had touched him.

Speaking of, they watched as Percy began dancing with a handsome, muscular guy that soon dragged him off into a dark corner somewhere. Elyan watched him go, making Merlin and Morgana pat him sympathetically on the shoulder. Understanding dawned on Gwaine’s face at Merlin’s meaningful look and he pulled Elyan towards him to dance with him. Merlin smiled at that, if slightly jealous, but Morgana filled the space. When they switched partners, Elyan did look a lot happier and began dancing wildly with Merlin when an energetic song came on.

Merlin was about to switch with Morgana when the drag queen came on stage. Gwaine caught his disappointed look and slung his arm around his shoulder while everyone around them began whooping and hollering. Percy sidled back up to them not long after and they all watched the act together. It was amazing. The whole atmosphere was electric. Or that could have been the contact Merlin had with Gwaine who was pressed along his entire right side.

When it was over, Morgana shouted over the crowd, “Bed?”

They all agreed and made their way out, Gwaine’s arm never leaving Merlin the entire walk home. They were excitedly talking about the drag queen and their favourite parts of the show most of the way back. Percy left them first, then Elyan, then it was Gwaine. He pulled Merlin into a tight hug and Merlin could have sworn he kissed him on the shoulder but before he could react, with a smile and mocking salute to Morgana, he turned away down his street.

Morgana cast him a shrewd look but at his puppy dog eyes, shrugged and said, “I’ll leave it for tonight, but we are talking about this at some point.”

He gave her a blinding grin, “Have I ever told you, you’re my favourite”

She snorted, “Of course I am, Arthur’s a prat and Gwen and Lance, despite being angels, are Straights and therefore hopeless.”

Merlin let out a laugh. “True.”

When he was safely cocooned in bed, Merlin allowed himself to acknowledge that he had a crush on Gwaine, but it didn’t count as full-blown feelings, right?

He wasn’t allowed to muse any longer without interference though. His phone buzzed right on queue.

 

_iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub:**_ So, when are we adding Gwaine to Queer Club?

_bilociraptor **@QueerClub:**_ We’re not

_50shadesofgay **@QueerClub:**_ Why not? He’s obvs one of us seeing as he was there tonight

_bilociraptor **@QueerClub:**_ 1\. I’m admin and I said no

_bilociraptor **@QueerClub:**_ 2\. This chat was to talk about our hopeless love lives and failed crushes which Gwaine does not appear to have from his stories.

_iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub:**_ Fair

_bilociraptor **@QueerClub:**_ 3\. Are you really close enough to Gwaine to continue talking about hot barista in this chat

_50shadesofgay **@QueerClub:**_ Point noted

_bilociraptor **@QueerClub:**_ 4\. I am starting a new mission of which Gwaine is a major part of

_twink **@QueerClub:**_ Oh no

                                                            _bilociraptor set Merlin to gayforgwaine_

_bilociraptor **@QueerClub:**_ Oh yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist updating again so soon!  
> Any more lines to make Merlin blush are welcome and will be included in later chapters!


	5. Morgana's on a mission

“So your plan is to get us both drunk?” Merlin asked wearily.

“Thanks for understating my highly complex, brilliant plan but yes that is the basis,” Morgana replied.

Merlin sighed.

“Not to cast doubt or anything, but if they were both drunk on Saturday, why did nothing happen then?” Leon questioned from across the table. He threw an apologetic look at Merlin, “No offence Merlin.”

Merlin turned to look at Morgana with a look of ‘see I told you this wasn’t going to work’. She narrowed her eyes at him in response before turning to Leon.

“This time they will be in a controlled setting,” at Leon’s raised eyebrows, she continued more desperately, “and they’ll be a lot drunker.”

When Leon let out a laugh, Morgana crossed her arms, obviously about to go into a sulk. “I don’t know why I invited you.”

“I don’t know why you invited ANY of them” Merlin cried exasperatedly. He gestured dramatically at Gwen, Lance and Arthur seated around their kitchen table, sending pleading eyes their way to take pity on him and leave.

“I invited them because they’re all hopeless romantics and I thought they’d give you the best advice,” Morgana huffed before adding, “And Arthur lives here, and I couldn’t get rid of him.”

Arthur gave a cocky smile at that. He opened his mouth to begin speaking and Merlin watched as Morgana’s head sunk in defeat. Leon reached across to pat her shoulder sympathetically.

“Well, I personally would have just snogged him by now. It sounds like you’ve had plenty of opportunities and he’s clearly up for it,” Arthur said dismissively.

Merlin’s mouth had slowly opened in disbelief while Arthur continued speaking. Had he not been listening to Morgana’s entire explanation? Her whole goal hadn’t been a hook-up it’d been for them to confess their feelings. She’d have just locked them in a cupboard otherwise. That idea did have merit, he began considering. It would be dark and hot, and he’d be so close. No. Merlin shook his head. Now was not the time to start fantasising.

Gwen piped up then, interrupting Merlin’s train of thought, “Arthur that’s not the point and you know it, anyone can have a drunken kiss.”

Lancelot nodded thoughtfully, “Yes, I’m not sure that alcohol is the way to go with this if I’m honest.”

Gwen and Leon obviously agreed from their faces.

Lancelot carried on, “Have you tried bringing up things of a romantic nature into conversation?”

Merlin shook his head, “He flirts with me all the time and sometimes I’ll play along but it’s never serious.” He paused, “for him at least.”

Leon tilted his head contemplatively, “If he won’t take your words seriously, have you thought about showing him with your actions?”

At Arthur’s snigger, they all turned to glare at him.

Gwen had perked up at this though, “Yes there are loads of things you can do, to show him you care, like sending him pictures of things that reminded you of him throughout the day-“

_Gwaine sent him a constant stream of pictures throughout the day. A picture of a dog to brighten his day. Funny signs from the local coffee shop. Cool things he’d been reading about. Selfies of him pulling horrendous faces._

“Or buying him gifts when he’s had a hard day-“ Lancelot added.

_Did bringing food to the library count?_

“Being there for him when he needs you,” Leon said softly.

_They’d both got pretty emotional when opening up about their past._

“Giving him with your undivided attention when you’re together, cooking a meal for him, complimenting the little things, not just his appearance,” Gwen listed.

_That was just normal though, right?_

“Oh, doing something to make his life easier,” Lancelot suggested.

Leon and Morgana rolled their eyes at each other at Arthur’s blatant note-taking under the table. Merlin would have joined them if he hadn’t been so confused. He needed them to stop talking for a second to get his head around all this information.

“Are you saying all of these things are romantic?” he interrupted.

“Well duh,” Arthur responded.

Morgana hit him around the head but then turned towards Merlin and asked curiously, “Are you saying you already do these things with Gwaine?”

He leaned back at the weight of all their eyes on him. “I-uh-well-I-kind of-but,” Merlin stammered.

Morgana’s eyes gleamed in triumph, “But what Merlin? I told you he was interested in you.”

Merlin took a deep breath, “I do that for everyone though!”

They all started muttering between themselves, acting as if he wasn’t even there.

“Shit, that’s true”

 “Yeah I wouldn’t survive without his cooking”

“That’s different. You live with each other”

“Is it though?”

“Remember when he got me that really nice shirt when I was upset about failing that stupid essay?”

“Now that I think about it, he’s actually a really good friend”

Merlin felt like shouting ‘OI’ just to get them all to shut up. Leon quietened them though when he asked, “Does Gwaine do that for everyone though?”

Merlin just shrugged as they all looked back at him. Honestly, he didn’t know. He was definitely the closest to Gwaine compared to all of them, so it wouldn’t be that weird that he treated Merlin better than everyone else. He started to feel the hope that had been bubbling in his chest when Gwen had been listing romantic gestures fall slowly into his stomach, where it twisted uncomfortably.

Sensing his discomfort, Gwen spoke up, “Looks like the only plan we have is Morgana’s then.”

Everyone’s eyes off him, Merlin took a deep breath and tried to control his breathing.

Morgana gave a triumphant smile, “I knew it!” she declared, “I have had the most successful relationships out of us, so it’s bound to work.”

Leon made a face and Arthur muttered under his breath, “You’ve definitely had the most but successful?”

She glared at him but before she could open her mouth, Leon stupidly joined in, “Yeah, Elena and Vivian were lovely but your taste in men is terrible.”

He was doomed, Merlin decided as Morgana slowly turned her head towards Leon. Merlin had only seen that dangerous look on her face once and it had not gone well.

Gwen grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him up from the table with a quick, “So that’s sorted, next Friday we’ll act it all out.”

Lancelot grabbed Arthur and they made it out of the door just in time to hear Morgana icily ask, “So what exactly about my exes didn’t you like, Leon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! Work has been hectic and I've been working loads of overtime so less energy to write but I am determined to finish this!


	6. A Revelation

_gayforgwaine **@QueerClub**_ : _@bilociraptor_ I haven’t heard any shouting coming from the kitchen in half an hour

_gayforgwaine **@QueerClub**_ : Have you killed Leon???

_50shadesofgay **@QueerClub**_ : What happened at your little love intervention???

_iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub**_ : ??? Are we hiding a body?

_gayforgwaine **@QueerClub**_ : Leon questioned Morgana’s relationship choices

_50shadesofgay **@QueerClub**_ : Ah

_iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub**_ : Shame I liked Leon

_50shadesofgay **@QueerClub**_ : Tbf she does have terrible taste in men

_gayforgwaine **@QueerClub**_ : That’s what Leon said

_50shadesofgay **@QueerClub**_ : All her girlfriends have been angels though

_gayforgwaine **@QueerClub**_ : exCUSE ME

_gayforgwaine **@QueerClub**_ : Did you forget Nimueh

_gayforgwaine **@QueerClub**_ : SHE TRIED TO KILL ME

_iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub**_ : But she only hated you and Arthur

_iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub**_ : Cenred was hands down the worst

_50shadesofgay **@QueerClub**_ : Nah it was definitely Helios

_iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub**_ : You’re only saying that because you know he could have taken you in a fight

_50shadesofgay **@QueerClub**_ : THE TABLE WAS SLIPPERY

_50shadesofgay **@QueerClub**_ : I would have won the arm wrestle otherwise

_gayforgwaine **@QueerClub**_ : Aren’t we forgetting Mordred?

_gayforgwaine **@QueerClub**_ : He would have killed us all if he got the chance

_50shadesofgay **@QueerClub**_ : Oh god I’d repressed him

_iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub**_ : Ok he wins

_iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub**_ : I agree with Leon and Percy. Morgana has the worst taste in men

_bilociraptor **@QueerClub**_ : If you’re done insulting me, Leon is still alive… just

_bilociraptor **@QueerClub**_ : I’m still deciding for you lot

_bilociraptor **@QueerClub**_ : But I need you all for the plan on Friday

_bilociraptor **@QueerClub**_ : Merlin and Gwaine need to be drunk and we need to turn the conversation to deep, emotional questions

_bilociraptor **@QueerClub**_ : _@iputthepaninpanic_ I’m nominating you for this as you normally do that anyway

_iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub**_ : Rude

_gayforgwaine **@QueerClub**_ : It’s not going to work

_gayforgwaine **@QueerClub**_ : Gwaine’s not interested

_gayforgwaine **@QueerClub**_ : He only does casual

_50shadesofgay **@QueerClub**_ : Are you sure?

_50shadesofgay **@QueerClub**_ : He turned me down when I propositioned him

_gayforgwaine **@QueerClub**_ : WHAT

_iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub**_ : WHAT!?!?!?!

_bilociraptor **@QueerClub**_ : And you only decide to tell us this now?????

_bilociraptor **@QueerClub**_ : What exactly happened?

_gayforgwaine **@QueerClub**_ : ??????????

50shadesofgay ** _@QueerClub_** : It was a while ago and I was drunk but basically I asked if he wanted to come home with me and he said he was interested in someone. When I asked who he wouldn’t tell me and when I said it would only be one night he said he didn’t want to have one night stands any more

50shadesofgay ** _@QueerClub_** : Not that I’ve been keeping track but I also haven’t seen him go home with anyone since he joined us despite all his stories

_bilociraptor **@QueerClub**_ : 👀👀👀

_gayforgwaine **@QueerClub**_ : That doesn’t mean it’s me

_iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub**_ : You’re hopeless Merlin

XXX

Merlin didn’t know how to act around Gwaine for the rest of the week. Knowing Gwaine liked someone made his crush infinitely worse. He was reading into every single interaction they had. It could be him. But it might be someone else. But wouldn’t Gwaine tell him if it was someone else? They did talk about everything. But they hadn’t brought up current love lives before. Merlin’s was non-existent and Gwaine’s stories could have been set in the recent past but with Percy’s revelation, Merlin was sure they weren’t. But then he hadn’t told him about Percy.

Merlin felt like shaking him whenever Gwaine turned that easy smile on him. Is it just me you do this with? What made it worse was that Gwaine could sense something was bothering Merlin and kept asking him if he wanted to talk about it. He could hardly tell him the problem was him. So, the entire week Gwaine was bringing him things.

Cute things. Things a boyfriend would bring.

Chocolate, a figurine from Merlin’s favourite TV show, origami animals Gwaine had made. All things that made Merlin more and more confused. Surely, Gwaine would have asked him out by now if he was actually interested in him?

So, Merlin just got on with it. He smiled and laughed even if it didn’t reach his eyes and saw Gwaine every day without fail. He studied with him, ate lunch with him, even lent him his favourite book all while his heart was trying to leap out his chest. Out of hope or heartbreak, he couldn’t even tell. He'd just have to wait and see if Morgana’s plan really would work.

Of course, Friday wasn’t Morgana’s only plan. It was like she was trying to provoke Gwaine on the group chat.

_bitchwitch **@RoundTable** : _Is it wrong to be jealous when you hear people having sex in the library?

_actualangel **@RoundTable** : _Ewwwww

_themuscle **@RoundTable**_ : What are you doing at a library, Morgana??

_thehair **@RoundTable** : _Yes there are a lot more fun places you could be having sex in 😉

_bitchwitch **@RoundTable** :_ I do study sometimes and Merlin and Gwaine make it seem so fun I thought I’d try it out

Elyan laughed from across the table at Merlin’s unamused face. He took a break from eating lunch and took a picture.

_iputthepaninpanic sent a photo to **QueerClub**_

_bilociraptor **@QueerClub**_ : Oh just wait if you think this is bad

Merlin and Elyan shared a concerned look.

_bitchwitch **@RoundTable** : _On campus or just generally _@thehair_?

_thehair **@RoundTable** : _It depends if you’re a more public or private person – the library is the perfect in-between for me and Merlin

Merlin let out a groan. This was not territory he wanted to imagine.

_bitchwitch **@RoundTable** : _Definitely public

Elyan chuckled and tried to soothe Merlin, “Don’t worry, Arthur or Leon, is going to snap soon and stop it”

Right on cue, Arthur stepped up.

_theking **@RoundTable** : _If you’re both going to tell all about your sex lives then you won’t mind hearing my preferences as well

_actualangel **@RoundTable** : _Ewwwww

_scoutshonour **@RoundTable** : _This is definitely a we all need to stop moment

_dragonlord **@RoundTable** : _Agreed

_perfectknight **@RoundTable** : _Agreed

_thebetterSmith **@RoundTable** : _Agreed

_bitchwitch **@RoundTable** : _Fine I’ll be the bigger person

_thehair **@RoundTable** : _Weird - I’m normally the bigger person 😉

_thehair **@RoundTable** : _Especially looking at Arthur and his tiny feet I’d say I still am

                                                            theking is typing…

Merlin let out a groan and let his head bang on the table.

Elyan patted his head awkwardly.

This was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could Gwaine possible be talking about??? 
> 
>  
> 
> Yes the prolonging of confessing of feelings is directly correlated to Merlin's obliviousness which we all know is infinite


	7. The Plan

Friday arrived, and Merlin was a bundle of nerves. He couldn’t concentrate in his class and his notes were making even less sense than usual. He could have just been scrawling Gwaine repeatedly across the paper for all that he was thinking about him. Morgana’s plans may always fail but they always had an outcome that would clear something up. He wasn’t sure if he wanted him and Gwaine to be cleared up. Maybe he would be happier if they were in this weird blurry stage of best friends/underlying sexual tension. Gwen and Lance were dealing fine, right? He sighed deeply. He didn’t want to end up with the same sadness and longing in his eyes as Lance had.

But he’d also be crushed if Gwaine didn’t like him.  Or what if he did? Merlin had no idea how to do a real relationship. The only relationship he’d had was Freya and she’d helped him realise he was gay. On the plus side, it didn’t sound like Gwaine had had one either so maybe they could work it out together.

Together.

That’s all he wanted. Whether it was as friends or partners. He didn’t want to mess that up so Gwaine would leave. He wouldn’t be able to bear that.

When he got back to the flat, Arthur was waiting for him. He looked awkward. Merlin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he let himself into his room. Arthur followed him in and then just started talking quickly as if he thought Merlin was going to stop him,

“Merlin, I want you to know that you don’t have to go along with Morgana’s plan tonight if you don’t want to. I know how she gets overexcited and you’ve seemed on edge all this week and just know that no one is going to force you to do anything-“

Merlin still had his back turned to him so Arthur couldn’t see the smile slowly forming across his face as he continued speaking.

“-And if you’re just worried about rejection, you know that we’ll all choose you if he reacts horribly and even if he doesn’t I’ll still beat him up for your honour.”

Merlin gave a chuckle at that and turned around to face Arthur.

Arthur cleared his throat and reached across to put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder, “Just know that I’m here for you if you need me.”

Merlin smiled, “Thanks, Arthur.”

Arthur smiled back before he got awkward again, hurriedly cleared his throat again and retracted his hand, “Well, er-I’m just going to er-”

He backed out the room and left Merlin to it.

It was all very Arthur, but he was touched all the same. And hey now he had a guarantee at least one person would be on his side when it all went wrong tonight.

XXX

Even though they only lived downstairs, Merlin, Arthur and Leon were the last to arrive at Morgana and Gwen’s. Was Merlin going to blame Arthur’s careful hairstyling now that he’d decided to grow it out for ~~Gwen~~ some unknown reason? Yes.

Was he actually grateful that he didn’t have to face everyone and their speculation immediately? Not anything he was going to admit to Arthur.

However, when they walked into the kitchen to see the others sitting haphazardly around, already drinking, Merlin only had one thing on his mind.

“Where’s Gwaine?” he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Morgana rolled her eyes at him before answering, “I told him a later time, so we could prepare a bit, which would have worked if YOU weren’t nearly half an hour late!”

Merlin could feel his eyes bulging, “Why would you do that?? It’ll make it obvious we’re plotting something.”

Morgana gave him a patronising look, “He’s always late, relax.”

“No, he’s not”

Everyone turned around to look at him then.

Lance started it off, “I like Gwaine, but that man has never once turned up to class on time”

“He comes into parties late with the most ridiculous excuses,” Percy shook his head.

“Outright lies you mean,” Arthur snorted.

Elyan chuckled then added, “I lie to him, so he turns up to the gym on time.”

Even Gwen joined in, “I swear he does it, just so he can make an extravagant apologetic gesture to embarrass me.”

Merlin could feel himself blushing when Leon raised his eyebrows expectantly at him and asked, “I take it he’s never late to meet up with you then?”

Morgana smirked triumphantly and patted Leon’s forearm as if saying ‘Good boy’

“No, he’s not,” Merlin forced out before turning to set his bag of alcohol on the counter.

“I think it’s cute,” Gwen declared to the room.

Which would have been fine if Gwaine hadn’t walked through the door at that moment.

“What’s cute?” he asked the room at large before coming up to join Merlin at the counter, nudging him with his elbow before preparing his own drink.

Merlin’s brain froze. He probably had his deer in headlights look as Arthur called it. He wasn’t the only one. Gwen still had her mouth open, Morgana’s hand on Leon’s forearm was now clenched in a death grip and Elyan was shaking his head rapidly as if Gwaine wouldn’t be able to see him. Could he just say you? Would that solve the problem? Wait, was it him making the errrrrrr noise?

Luckily Leon saved him, “Arthur’s growing his hair out – yay or nay?”

Arthur shot him a glare before turning to smile sarcastically at Gwaine.

Gwaine took a second to appraise then asked, “Does this mean I can start calling you Goldilocks?”

Most of the room snorted at Arthur’s sharp ‘NO’

“Then it’s a no from me,” Gwaine smiled easily at Merlin before ruffling his hair, “You don’t suit it like Merlin does.”

At that, his heart began hammering away in his chest. How was he supposed to get through the entire night when he couldn’t even speak because he was too nervous?

Alcohol.

So of course, when Percy asked which drinking game they were starting off, distracting everyone, Merlin downed his whole glass and made another before anyone would notice.

XXX

Morgana had manipulated it so Gwaine was sitting opposite Merlin, which was a bit awkward if he was honest. Normally, they sat next to each other and Merlin quite missed Gwaine’s arm on the back of his chair and that he’d always knock their knees together when he was shocked by a revelation. Now, he had to concentrate on not staring at everything Gwaine did.

It was easier when everyone was arguing as they currently were. Playing Never Have I Ever had gotten pointed quickly. Arthur was currently trying to say he had not dropped a piece of pizza on the floor, eaten the rest of the pizza and then picked it up and eaten it but he was against four witnesses and losing fast. At Arthur raising his hands in defeat and taking a gulp, Morgana raised her voice and with her wicked smile on it was going to lead to nothing good,

“How about we stop making these questions PG now that we’re not sober?”

She turned her gaze towards Merlin, but he quickly piped up, “It’s Percy’s go next!”

Gwaine raised his eyebrows from across the table at him. Merlin shot him what was supposed to be a reassuring smile but definitely came across worried before turning deliberately towards Percy.

Percy looked quietly amused at the deflection from Morgana’s sure to be embarrassing questions, shrugged and said, “Never have I ever kissed a girl.”

Everyone but him drank and most of them flipped him off simultaneously.

Gwaine tilted his head at him in question so Merlin mouthed ‘I was young and heteronormative’ making him snort.

Elyan asked who had been kicked out of a club despite Morgana’s protests it was PG as you had to be an adult to be there.

Gwen asked who had had a one-night stand making everyone drink but her, Lance and Leon. Then it was Morgana’s turn. She didn’t even pause before declaring, “Never have I ever had sex in a toilet cubicle!”

Percy raised his glass to cheers Merlin before they both drank. When he chanced a glance over at Gwaine, he was sitting there with obvious shock on his face, his eyes flicking between Merlin and Percy rapidly. Merlin was confused until he realised what Gwaine was assuming, His eyes widened and he desperately shook his head, but he didn’t think Gwaine was actually seeing him. He didn’t have time to analyse this reaction, he just wanted to let him know the truth.

Unfortunately, Arthur got there first.

“Hey Gwaine you have to drink for using dumb pick-up lines,” he paused seeing Gwaine still staring at Percy, “Ohhhhhh, don’t worry they were separate incidents, _Percy_ is definitely NOT Merlin’s type.”

He sniggered at Merlin’s horrified face and then carried on despite Gwaine’s carefully blank face, “Or maybe you’re surprised at Merlin being-“

Leon reached over and slapped a hand over Arthur’s mouth. At everyone looking at him, he weakly explained, “I was afraid…”

Merlin turned back to look at Gwaine who was already staring at him. Gwaine offered him a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, “I was just shocked that’s all.”

Merlin gave him a small smile back, “Most people are”

Elyan cleared his throat from the other end of the table, “To offer some context here, Me and Merlin hadn’t had any experience with boys before we got to uni, so taking Percy’s lead tried to be sluts for a few weeks-“

“HEY,” Percy’s shout turned into disgruntled noises at everyone’s raised eyebrows.

“So, any weird revelations are from when we tried it, but it did not work out for either of us, we called it quits and have remained unsuccessful losers ever since.” Elyan’s thumbs up did not get rid of the haunted look in his eyes.

Gwen patted him on the shoulder sympathetically, “Hopeless romantics is the better word.”

Percy raised his glass and announced, “The moral of the story is that no one here has ever- wait - well not that I know of….” He sighed, “I have never slept with anyone in this room!”

They all clinked their glasses with his and Morgana ordered them to down them. Merlin happily obliged so they could get out of this awkward situation. While chugging, he glanced over and Gwaine’s smile did seem sincere.

XXX

When the drinking games had devolved into inane drunken competitions (Arthur and Percy), dancing (Morgana and Elyan) and just weird would you rather questions (Gwaine, Leon and Lance), Merlin was enjoying a quiet breather from the chaos with Gwen. Supposedly they were the referees for the current breath holding competition, but Merlin bet anything that if he pinched either of their noses both of them would lose immediately.

He whispered as much to Gwen, who was a lot tipsier than she looked if her laughing fit was anything to go by. Then again, maybe so was he, considering his heart started pounding so bad he wondered if Gwen could hear it when Gwaine looked over at the noise and gave him a blinding grin.

He might have said that out loud as Gwen was giving him that fond smile that indicated he said something stupid (or lovesick as she would call it). She gave a small sigh after glancing over at Lance arguing with Leon, then asked quietly, “Do you ever wonder how screwed we are, Merlin?”

He put his arm around her and pulled her into him, “So so _so_ screwed”

She smiled at him kindly, “At least you don’t have the whole triangle thing going on as well.”

At that, she patted his knee and got up to disqualify Arthur from arm-wrestling before he got injured.

“Yet,” he called out after her because knowing his luck, it would result in Gwaine ending up dating Mordred and him dead under suspicious circumstances. Okay, maybe he’d moved past tipsy into a melodramatic drunk.

“Yet what?” Gwaine asked as he filled Gwen’s empty seat, automatically putting his arm on the back of Merlin’s chair, soaking him in his familiar warmth. He’d really missed that comfort earlier. Oh Goddess, had he also said that aloud?

“Yes, you did,” Gwaine answered, with his eyes twinkling with amusement, “Have I discovered a no filter Merlin? I promise I will only use this power for evil!”

Merlin quickly clapped his hand not pressed up against Gwaine over his mouth. He couldn’t risk babbling about how pretty Gwaine looked teasing him at that particular moment. Gwaine threw his head back in laughter at the gesture. Merlin realised he was staring dreamily a minute too late when he made direct eye contact with laughing brown eyes.

“Wow, you really are gone, aren’t you?” Gwaine mused, before reaching out and carefully prising Merlin’s hand from his mouth. “I only have three questions I promise.”

Merlin tried to free his hand but Gwaine was holding it firmly, so Merlin clamped his lips together in hopes his unruly brain wouldn’t blurt out a full-blown confession.

Gwaine gave him a teasing smile in retaliation before asking, “How are you so cute when you do that?”

Merlin rolled his eyes, relaxing too much before getting hit with, “So who has slept with each other in the group cos Percy couldn’t claim everyone hasn’t?”

Merlin’s mouth dropped open that Gwaine had managed to gather that much from Percy’s ramblings. Gwaine smiled triumphantly and raised his eyebrows, clearly waiting for a response.

“Arthur and Gwen used to date before uni,” he responded quietly and at Gwaine’s nudge carried on resigned, “I also have my suspicions about Morgana.”

When he looked up, Gwaine had never looked so excited. “Morgana and Gwen?” he stage-whispered.

Merlin let out a burst of laughter before answering, “No, although I wouldn’t put it past Morgana to have tried. My top candidate is Leon, but he doesn’t do casual and they’ve never dated.”

Gwaine looked over to consider Leon arguing with Lance and then shrugged, “I can see it, actually.”

“THANK YOU! Arthur has been calling me and Gwen crazy for even suggesting it”

When he realised how loud he’d just shouted, Merlin snaked his hand out of Gwaine’s and clapped it back over his mouth. Gwaine started laughing again while Merlin quickly looked over the room to see if anyone had heard. Morgana was eyeing him shrewdly, but she was too close to the speaker to have possibly heard. Lance and Leon gave him thumbs up from where they were sitting, obviously thinking he was successfully chatting up Gwaine, from their proximity.

After Gwaine had wiped his eyes, he reached out to grab Merlin’s hand again, so he let him take it. Gwaine pressed a kiss to the back of it, making Merlin’s pulse race, before just holding it in his lap again.

Gwaine schooled his face into a serious expression for the next question, “And finally, why are you called dragonlord on the group chat?”

Merlin knew he looked like he was sulking as soon as Gwaine’s eyes lit up at the scent of a potentially good story. He tried to pout his way out of it but Gwaine dropped his hand to stroke his cheek fake-sympathetically, “I’ll just ask Arthur later.”

Merlin dropped his head in defeat on Gwaine’s shoulder before mumbling, “It’s all Lance’s stupid knight game’s fault”

Gwaine let out a chuckle that Merlin could feel reverberating in his chest from where he was now burrowing into Gwaine. “Nuh-uh no distracting darling, I want the full story.”

Merlin could feel himself flushing from the word ‘darling’ but maturely decided that since Gwaine couldn’t see his face he couldn’t know. He turned his head, so he had a good view of Gwaine’s stubble. He briefly considered rubbing his face on it, before remembering why that wasn’t a good idea. Right, the story…

“Lance had a stupid knight video game that we decided to play at a party but we all got a little too into it.” That was majorly underexaggerating, Merlin still had flashbacks about the arguments that night caused and how Morgana nearly killed Arthur in real life for murdering her in-game, “I surprised everyone by being really good at it because I chose to be a sorcerer and my familiar was a dragon. _Apparently,_ when I won because no one could beat my dragon, I may have gloated a bit.”

Gwaine chuckled again before doing his best to look down at him resting on his shoulder. “So, if I ask any of the others…?”

Merlin sighed, “They’ll say I was yelling I was the unbeatable dragon lord for about half an hour before I passed out.”

Merlin could feel Gwaine smiling against his forehead before a kiss was placed there, “I bet you’re unbearably sexy when you get competitive.”

Merlin scoffed before he processed what Gwaine had just said. He paused before carefully answering, “I guess you’ll just have to find out.”

“Oh, I intend to,” Gwaine confidently replied.

The moment was ruined by Arthur, as always. Merlin groaned as soon as he saw blond hair approaching. He could hear Gwen trying to stop him but it was no use.

“Maybe you could leave him be-“

“NO, Merlin will say it never happened if he doesn’t see it so he has to be the referee!”

“Arthur, I’ll be-“

“I’ll never hear the end of it – he’ll be like it didn’t happen because I didn’t see it-“

“Arthur!”

“Merlin get up, we’re going outside so you can watch me do a handstand for longer than Percy”

Unceremoniously, Merlin was ripped away from Gwaine’s arms and pulled out the door. He fully supported Gwaine’s loud “Prick” at their backs.

XXX

They all ended up outside anyway watching Arthur lose against Percy at more and more ridiculous feats. Merlin had given up and was laying on the grass watching the stars, listening to Gwen’s insistence that they’d drown if they tried to swim in the lake right now versus Morgana calling them cowards if they didn’t do it. Someone flopped onto the ground next to him, but Merlin couldn’t be bothered to see who it was until he heard a familiar huff of laughter when Elyan suggested the challenge should be who could get nearest the goose rather than swimming.

He sat up to talk, “I’m sorry I introduced you to this lot.”

Gwaine let out another breath of laughter, before reaching over to entwine their hands, “I’m not, without them starting trouble we’d have never met.”

Merlin grinned at that, turning to watch Leon shepherd the group away from the lake. Gwaine took in a deep breath before continuing, “I am sorry about my reaction earlier though.”

Merlin turned back to face him, curiosity in every feature of his expression but Gwaine wasn’t looking at him.

“When I thought- er you and Percy,” Gwaine opened his mouth, then closed it and continued awkwardly, “I’m the last person to slut shame someone.” Merlin squeezed his hand at that, giving him a smile, “I just couldn’t imagine you and Percy and it just didn’t make any sense in my head and then I was just-“

He closed his mouth again, then turned to face Merlin, “I’m sorry.”

Merlin smiled easily at him and bumped shoulders with him, “It’s okay, we don’t really talk about that aspect of our lives, do we? You had every right to be shocked.”

Merlin was watching the group and so didn’t see the piercing look Gwaine directed at him, “Why do you think it is that we don’t talk about our love lives, Merlin?”

Merlin shrugged, “I don’t really have one, do I?”

He turned to look at Gwaine who had his mouth open and a desperate? look in his eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me Percy propositioned you?” he blurted out before he could help himself.

Gwaine blinked rapidly in shock before slowly answering, “I… I’m not sure, I just- like you said we don’t talk about that stuff and, well it was awkward to bring it up randomly…”

‘Why didn’t you sleep with him’ was on the tip of his tongue but Merlin swallowed it before nodding and saying, “That’s fair.”

He squeezed Gwaine’s hand again before turning away to watch the group again. He almost missed Gwaine quietly asking, “Do you want me to tell you about things like that in the future then?”

Merlin kept his head turned so he wouldn’t blurt out something stupid, “It’s up to you, but I’d tell you.”

Gwaine scooted closer to Merlin so he could put his arm around him.

“I’ll tell you in future, but my love life is as non-existent as yours at the moment,” he said finally but there was a weird tone to his voice that Merlin couldn’t place.

Before Merlin could turn to look at him, Gwaine placed his head on his shoulder so Merlin just tilted his head upwards to watch the stars.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before the group started to approach, having exhausted themselves. Gwen and Lance were in front and Gwen called out as they approached, “Watching the stars?”

Gwaine lifted his head at that and said in his best charming tone, “The stars are beautiful, but you know what else is?”

Gwen had a knowing smile on her face when she looked at Merlin, so he just smiled back in acknowledgement as he distractedly answered, “Gwen.”

Gwaine made a disgruntled sound but closed his mouth at Lance’s sharp look. He sighed before saying defeatedly, “Yeah, Gwen.”

Gwaine then placed a kiss on Merlin’s cheek, making him close his eyes at the sensation. But, then it was over and Gwaine was getting up, “I think I’m calling it a night.”

Merlin’s eyes snapped to his, at which Gwaine gave him a small smile.

“Night Merlin,” he whispered.

He clapped Lance on the back and set off waving at the others as he passed them on his way home.

When the others reached him, Morgana immediately pounced, “Well? Is it cleared up?”

Leon pulled him as he shook his head mournfully.

Elyan put his arm around him as Lance declared, “Matters of the heart are never simple, but you’re going in the right direction even if it takes some time.”

Arthur rolled his eyes at the proclamation, “He is right even if he’s being a pretentious dick about it.”

Everyone took a moment to appreciate Arthur being a hypocrite before the mocking started.

Walking home with Elyan and Leon’s arms around him and the arguing already a background noise, Merlin could feel the missing presence of Gwaine like a missing limb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the biggest chapter I have ever written but I couldn't bear to split any of it up!  
> Sorry it's been a while again but I'm going to inconsistently update this when I have the time to write but thank you so much for all your kudos and kind comments - it really does motivate me to know people want to know the end!  
> As per usual, if you have any cheesy chat up lines you want Gwaine to use, just tell me 😉


	8. The Aftermath

Gwaine was avoiding him.

Everyone thought Merlin was being melodramatic, but he was. Yeah, he was still turning up for group events and behaving normally then, but he hadn’t once spoken to Merlin alone.

And for the last time sitting next to each other at the pub and making fun of Arthur didn’t count.

He thinks Percy is only including that as legitimate interaction because he desperately wants any conversation he’s had with hot barista to count.

He hasn’t stopped messaging Merlin throughout the day though. Just reduced it. Merlin may be overthinking it but he suspects Gwaine’s not including any indication where he is when he sends these messages so Merlin can’t track him down.

The worst thing about the whole thing is that Merlin doesn’t know what he’s done to cause this.

The last proper interaction they had was Friday night. Although Merlin had not been completely sober, he would always remember anything Gwaine said with crystal clarity.

So, why couldn’t he remember what he said to make Gwaine mad at him?

 

XXX

 

Gwaine's stopped sending him messages altogether now. He hasn't said anything on the group chat either and so when Merlin checks he sees he hasn't read anything recent.

He's stopped lighting up when he feels his phone vibrate. Pity messages from Gwen are not the same thing.

 

XXX

 

No-one’s seen Gwaine on campus for days. It's like he's just disappeared.

 

XXX

 

It had been three weeks now and he hasn’t seen Gwaine for two of them.

He’s been counting down the days until the next group event and then being disappointed at the empty space. But honestly, when Gwaine did turn up and then failed to speak with him, that hurt more.

Merlin thought he was going mad.

He’d thrown himself back into studying because even if he was suffering, his grades shouldn’t.

However, the library felt empty without Gwaine’s presence. He had to move tables to stop expecting him sat opposite him when he looked up. When that didn’t work, he changed floors entirely so that he was sitting at a desk facing a wall. He was also still buying the same amount of snacks and half of them weren’t even his favourites because they were Gwaine’s.

How had his life got so depressing so quickly?

He’d found an old scrap piece of paper with Gwaine’s doodles and their messy notes to each other on it the other day and almost broke down in tears in the middle of the library.

Merlin missed him horribly.

They’d known each other for most of the year now and yeah, they’d gotten close pretty quickly, but Merlin hadn’t realised how much he’d come to rely on Gwaine until he wasn’t there any more.

The thing was Merlin would confront him if he could, but he’d stopped meeting up with the others as well. As humiliating as it would be to tag along with Elyan to the gym and start an argument, he would have done it.

However, the fact that it wasn’t just Merlin he was avoiding now as well, gave him slight hope that maybe it wasn’t entirely about him. A slight hope was all he needed.

The worst part of his brain said that maybe Gwaine had just gotten bored of them all and taken off.

 

XXX

 

_actualangel **@RoundTable:**_ _@theking@dragonlord@scoutshonour_ you lot better not have forgotten about hosting movie night AGAIN because I desperately need it after the day I’ve just had

_bitchwitch **@RoundTable:**_ Do you need me to make your professor disappear because I can do it

_perfectknight **@RoundTable:**_ I can pick up your favourite ice cream on the way

_actualangel **@RoundTable:**_ ❤️

_scoutshonour **@RoundTable:**_ I’ve already got it

_actualangel **@RoundTable:**_ ❤️❤️❤️

_scoutshonour **@RoundTable:**_ I’ve also set up so ready whenever

_scoutshonour **@RoundTable:**_ Arthur and Merlin may be mysteriously absent to start with

_scoutshonour **@RoundTable:**_ Definitely not because they forgot

_bitchwitch **@RoundTable:**_ Classic Arthur

_bitchwitch **@RoundTable:**_ I can get rid of him too for you Gwen

_thebetterSmith **@RoundTable:**_ Morgana we really need to talk about your murder problem

_themuscle **@RoundTable:**_ ^^seconded

_thebetterSmith **@RoundTable:**_ But also do you need me to beat anyone up sis???

_themuscle **@RoundTable:**_ ^^SECONDED

Merlin swore under his breath when he saw the messages. His friends had been organising more group activities lately to try to cheer him up. Which was sweet but also taking up a lot more time than he was used to. He could lie to himself and complain that he had a life outside the group, but mostly he just wanted alone time to wallow in misery.

Glancing at the time, he could probably leave the library now and just about make it in time for the start of the first movie without getting booed and popcorn thrown at him. They’d be no time for a snack stop but Leon probably had him covered.

_dragonlord **@RoundTable:**_ On my way

_dragonlord **@RoundTable:**_ Don’t you dare start with Mulan

He haphazardly chucked his books into his bag, knocked his pencil case off the desk, but thankfully nothing spilt out. Less thankfully he then had to crawl under the desk to grab it. This meant when he crawled out and half ran to the lift, pressing the button, he’d forgotten his water bottle on top. Merlin stared at it across the room, weighing it up. The lift still had 2 floors to go. He could make it.

He didn’t.

He blames the guy inside who must have been pressing the door close button. He couldn’t be THAT unfit.

He ended up clattering down the 7 flights of stairs wondering if his friends really would be that petty to start with his favourite Disney movie when his phone chimed again. He fished it out of his pocket, not looking where he was going because no one took the library stairs unless they were avoiding someone or were too stupid to keep to their commitments.

_theking **@RoundTable:**_ FUCK

_theking **@RoundTable:**_ Gwen I’m buying you the biggest green tea I can on the way home

Merlin looked up when he heard the door to the next floor opening and echoed Arthur’s sentiments exactly when he made eye contact with Gwaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some couples I can write angst for easy, no problem cos my brain secretly hates them.  
> Gwaine and Merlin are not one of those couples and I struggled even though I plotted out the story ages ago and knew this was gonna happen so sorry for the wait!


	9. The Explanation

Gwaine looked an utter wreck. He was slumped over, with a defeated expression on his face. His hair was the greasiest Merlin had ever seen it. He was wearing sweatpants and a worn, holey t-shirt, looking every inch the image of someone doing an all-nighter. Well, except for the black eye and obvious bruising around his nose.

What had happened to him???

Merlin was very aware that he was frozen on the steps with his mouth hanging open and his phone still halfway up in the air.

But then again Gwaine hadn’t moved either.

And he’d been coming out of the level they normally studied at. Maybe he’d been looking for him.

His heart started beating really loudly. Or was it just because it was so quiet?

It was now or never.

“Gwaine,” he began tentatively.

Gwaine opened his mouth to respond, then closed it. His eyes looked like they were filling with tears.

Merlin was alarmed. He’d never seen him like this.

So, when Gwaine just lifted his arms, clearly asking for a hug, he immediately obliged.

Gwaine was holding onto him for dear life, trembling in his arms (or was that him?), but still such a solid presence that Merlin knew this was real and not a weird hallucination. He rubbed soothing patterns on his back, causing Gwaine to hold him tighter and start whispering something over and over again that Merlin couldn’t quite make out with Gwaine’s hair in the way.

He pulled back to hear Gwaine say, “I’m so sorry Merlin,” before he broke down completely.

Merlin just held him. His head was spinning. He had not imagined their confrontation ending up like this.

After maybe ten minutes, Gwaine had calmed down enough that Merlin could make out what he was saying.

“I didn’t mean to make it so long…hic, I just needed to process. And, and, and then it was the anniversary of my d-d-dad so I had to go home for my, my m-mum.”

Merlin held him tighter at this. He knew what it was like to lose a parent and how hard it was every year. But he’d never isolated himself so completely and so without warning a little bitter voice in his head said.

“T-then Gareth was t-there so we got into a fight as always”

“Was he the one who gave you these?” Merlin questioned. He didn’t like Gwaine’s brother on principle. The principle that he seemed like a complete tool.

Gwaine snorted, his voice almost back to normal when he answered, “He knows better now than to try to hit me and I’d never let him get such an obvious shot in.”

“Then who was it?” he asked sharply. Who would and could hurt Gwaine like this?

Gwaine gave a deep sigh, “Eira’s new boyfriend.”

Merlin paused before throwing caution to the wind, “I don’t think I’ve heard that name before”

Gwaine snorted again, “Yeah I try not to tell anyone that story”

He moved so his forehead was on Merlin’s shoulder, face downturned, presumably so Merlin couldn’t see it, “I’ll tell you it in full someday but for now all you need to know is that she used me for a long time and tries again nearly every time I see her but she’s the only friend from my home town I’ve got.”

Merlin tilted his head, so it was resting on Gwaine’s, “Doesn’t sound like much of a friend to me.”

Gwaine lifted his head so he could look Merlin in the eyes, “You have no idea how much I appreciate having real friends now and how much I regret throwing them away.”

Merlin’s heart was pounding. Honestly, he was still angry at Gwaine’s behaviour even if he could half understand it. His stomach was twisting uncomfortably at the thought of immediately forgiving him but also at the thought of shouting at a guy already so close to crying in a stairwell.

This wasn’t even the first time one of his close friends had done this. Arthur had been a terrible friend when he was first dating Gwen, always disappearing and not giving any explanations to why he failed to show up to meetups. And Lancelot had disappeared for a whole month after finding out Gwen and Arthur had dated to keep his honour or something.

But they had both came back of their own accord.

Not confronted with an accidental meeting.

He could see the regret clearly in Gwaine’s eyes and made a decision. Gwaine needed him right now. That was all that mattered. His anger could be put to the side… for now.

Merlin smiled easily, “You haven’t got rid of me just yet.”

Gwaine gave a small smile in response, “I really am so sorry about how I’ve treated you, I’ll make it up to you I promise, to all of you.”

Merlin’s eyes widened as he realised, “Shit, the movie!”

He pulled away from Gwaine as if to run away down the stairs then caught himself.

“You’re more important right now so do you want to do something?” Merlin winced at how he’d phrased it, “I just meant we probably shouldn’t hang around in the stairwell all night, I want to carry on this conversation.”

Gwaine’s smile widened until it was almost at its normal size by the time Merlin had finished, “I agree we shouldn’t stay here because someone is definitely going to walk past at some point and wonder what the hell is going on.”

He stopped in thought before he shrugged, “I could be up for a movie.”

Merlin could see the uneasiness in his eyes and felt a surge of protectiveness. Gwaine, the self-proclaimed lone wolf, the person who didn’t care what anyone thought of him, was scared of disappointing their friends.

“I’ll stop any questions they ask don’t worry”

Gwaine softened, “Thanks, Merlin.”

“Hey it means I get to use my blackmail on Arthur, I should be thanking you,” Merlin shot him a cheeky grin and his cheery air didn’t feel as forced as he thought it would, “We should get going though or we’re gonna get popcorn thrown at us.”

Gwaine linked his hand with Merlin and gave a nod, “Okay, I’m good to go.”

Merlin squeezed his hand back and they set off down the stairs together.

XXX

Gwaine didn’t let go of his hand the entire walk there. Which made it very hard for Merlin to type one-handed to warn the others who he was bringing. It was never going to be the best message anyway if he was being honest.

 _gayforgwaine **@QueerClub:**_ So I bumped into Gwaine on the way and am bringing him

 _gayforgwaine **@QueerClub:**_ DO NOT ASK QUESTIONS IM SERIOUS

He thought that was pretty clear, if vague. He turned off notifications for the shitstorm that would inevitably follow. He trusted Morgana to keep the rabble controlled.

Merlin kept up a steady stream of chatter on the way to his flat, updating Gwaine about the group’s latest gossip rather than talking about himself. What was there to tell since his life was so boring when he wasn’t there to liven it up? It worked as Gwaine was looking a lot more like he normally did by the time they were approaching the dorm. He wasn’t clinging on to Merlin’s hand for dear life anymore and was even returning some of the snarky comments Merlin was making.

When they were standing outside the flat, with Merlin digging around in his bag for his keys, Gwaine pulled him away from the door and took a deep breath before asking, “Is this going to be okay?”

He looked nervous and Merlin couldn’t help the affection in his voice showing as he replied, “Gwaine, it’ll be fine, it’s Disney movies, how could it not have a happy ending!”

Gwaine rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face. He let go of his hand and gave him a playful shove towards the door, “Jerk”

Merlin laughed in response and went to open the door. He was so glad to have Gwaine back, he didn’t even think of the horrible response 'Bitter Merlin' could have given.

XXX

 _iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub:**_ WHAT!?!?!?!

 _iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub:**_ HOW

 _iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub:**_ CAN

 _iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub:**_ YOU

 _bilociraptor **@QueerClub:**_ I’ve told the others not to dw

 _iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub:**_ EXPECT

 _iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub:**_ US

 _50shadesofgay **@QueerClub:**_ Well this sounds highly suspicious

 _iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub:**_ TO

 _iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub:**_ NOT

 _bilociraptor **@QueerClub:**_ But I can’t control Arthur

 _iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub:**_ ASK

 _iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub:**_ QUESTIONS

 _50shadesofgay **@QueerClub:**_ Does the not asking questions apply to Gwaine only

 _50shadesofgay **@QueerClub:**_ Cos if you two look like you just fucked I’m grilling you

 _bilociraptor **@QueerClub:**_ Down Percy

 _bilociraptor **@QueerClub:**_ BUT seconded ^^^

 _iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub:**_ Merlin would never fuck someone who ABANDONED HIM

 _50shadesofgay **@QueerClub:**_ It’s Gwaine though

 _iputthepaninpanic **@QueerClub:**_ Ffs you do make a good point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not worry this is just Explanation Part 1, this chapter was just too big and I split it up!  
> Real question is Merlin may have forgiven Gwaine, but can you?


	10. Back to Normal?

Merlin didn’t know what he was expecting when he opened the door, but it wasn’t everyone to immediately stop talking.

The silence was deafening.

He glared at Leon, who was holding the remote, for stopping the film. Leon wasn’t looking at him though. They were all staring at Gwaine. Merlin may have asked them not to ask questions, but he’d forgotten to tell them to act normal. Just because one of your friends looked like he’d been to hell and back wasn’t a reason to gawk like idiots. Well, maybe it was if you weren’t expecting it and couldn’t ask why.

Merlin didn’t dare glance at Gwaine.

Thankfully, Arthur opened his mouth to speak.

Thankfully????

“So-” he started and then just kept his mouth open for a minute before finishing lamely, “you made it”

Oh goddess, even Arthur was speechless.

But he’d broken the silence.

“Welcome back!” Elyan awkwardly half-shouted.

Everyone started joining in, calling out a greeting and just generally acting like normal human beings again.

“We left you some space on the sofa next to Percy cos he’s being grumpy about Disney again, “ Morgana said gesturing dramatically with her arm, almost hitting Lance on the nose.

“I’m allowed to be annoyed that you don’t appreciate the classics!”

“He got outvoted on watching Robin Hood again,” Lance explained to Gwaine as they crossed the room.

“It’s a good film!” Percy exclaimed, looking desperately at Gwaine for support.

Gwaine clapped his hand to Percy’s shoulder as he went to sit down before absolutely devastating him, “But there are better, mate.”

Gwen and Morgana gave out triumphant whoops while Arthur sniggered in the corner.

Elyan gave Percy a sympathetic look, then asked the most important question, “So what’s your favourite Disney movie?”

“Just so you know you could be banished to sit with Percy forever if you answer this wrongly,” Leon piped up before Gwaine could answer.

Gwaine gave Merlin a glance, so he nodded significantly to assert the importance of his answer.

He pursed his lips, scratching his chin dramatically for a minute before grinning and proclaiming, “Lilo and Stitch”

Everyone erupted to talk about how great that movie was and how had no-one suggested it before. Merlin grinned beside him and grabbed his hand to squeeze it. Gwaine grinned back and moved slightly so they were pressed together completely on one side.

Gwen’s voice rose above the rest as they calmed down, “We’ve still got to finish the Princess and the Frog and we’ve got to watch Tangled after, it’s the law”

“It’s true, it’s Gwen’s night,” Leon overruled.

“I still don’t get why you like these two so much,” Percy muttered sulkily from the other end of the sofa.

“Excuse me, are you trying to tell me you aren’t in love with Naveen and Eugene like the rest of us?” Elyan asked.

“Or Tiana,” Lance sighed dreamily causing Arthur to glare at him.

He couldn’t help himself though and had to add, “Besides doesn’t Mother Gothel remind you of someone?”

Arthur got a pillow in the face from Leon and a hard kick from Morgana for his trouble, but it didn’t stop his proud grin.

“Are you Rapunzel then?” Merlin couldn’t help but tease.

Arthur was glaring at him again but Gwaine’s first actual laugh of the whole night was totally worth it.

“You know, I was once imprisoned in a tower like Rapunzel,” Gwaine started, his eyes still laughing and turned towards Merlin, “Only it wasn’t my hair that my captor asked me to let down.”

He managed to give a cheesy wink before everyone started groaning dramatically. Merlin tipped his head back to laugh loudly, completely missing that everyone within reach of a pillow was throwing it. Gwaine protected him though, fully expecting the reaction, taking everyone’s hits valiantly.

Percy only just managed to miss being hit because, in an uncharacteristic show of subtlety, he was leaning over to whisper to Lance what Gwaine had meant. Gwen was shaking her head affectionately next to him.

Morgana’s eyes glinted as she declared, “Well you’re definitely back, so let’s get going again, shall we?”

She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows at Merlin in a question he completely understood and did not want to answer.

He rolled his eyes at her and luckily Leon started up the film again before she could begin silently grilling him properly.

Gwaine raised his arm to loop around Merlin and lowered his head to press his cheek against Merlin’s shoulder briefly before starting to watch the movie. He may have been as silent as Morgana, but Merlin knew that meant thanks in Gwaine speak. Merlin rested his head on Gwaine’s shoulder and made himself comfortable for the next few hours.

Gwaine was back and Merlin wasn’t letting him go again anytime soon.

 

XXX

 

By the time they’d finished the movies, hardly anyone was awake. On the floor, resting against the bed, Arthur was drooling on Leon’s shoulder while above them, Morgana and Gwen were curled into each other with Elyan’s head resting on their laps. His feet were resting on Lance, who was cuddling a bowl of popcorn, while Percy took pictures of him.

Merlin was snuggled into Gwaine on the sofa, almost asleep. He felt cosy and warm and satisfied in a way he hadn’t for weeks. He wasn’t sure if Gwaine was asleep, as he couldn’t see him with his head against his chest. His heartbeat was slow though and he was taking soft breaths that were tickling the top of Merlin’s head.

He could have stayed there peacefully forever.

It was broken as always though. Leon noticed the drool on him and called it quits, deciding everyone needed to leave his room. The difference between how he woke up Arthur and how he woke up the pile of people on his bed was hilarious. But then again, he could understand. First, it was Arthur. Secondly, the drool. Besides, Percy got an excellent video, with extra zoom at Arthur’s sad eyes from his new position on the floor.

Merlin was ‘awoken’ by Gwaine stroking his hair from his face and slowly moving him upright. He couldn’t bring himself to pretend so instead went with immediately moving his head up when Gwaine first whispered, “Merlin.”

Percy also got a video of Gwaine jumping in surprise.

Merlin would be lying if he said he didn’t save it when it was sent in the group chat. Gwaine’s eyes scrunching up before he started to laugh was too cute.

Decisions were being made as Leon ushered them out as to who was too tired to go home and who would crash where. Elyan was complaining loudly about walking in the cold so obviously got a place staying with Gwen. Lance was gallantly refusing all offers and insisting him and Percy could make it home by themselves to Percy’s obvious displeasure. When Merlin saw the popcorn hugging pictures online later, he recognised the motivation immediately.

Meanwhile, he was taking rubbish into the kitchen, wondering if he could pluck up the courage to ask Gwaine if he wanted to stay. He’d already opened his mouth several times to start but then closed it hurriedly when Gwaine had noticed. He was definitely coming off as an awkward fish type thing if the poorly hidden amusement sparkling in Gwaine’s eyes was anything to go by. Then again, Gwaine was helping him rather than immediately leaving.

He steeled himself and started but at that moment so did Gwaine:

“I was wondering-“

“So, I guess I should-“

“Sorry, you go first-“

“No, you started first”

Gwaine’s eyes sparked a challenge in them, waiting for Merlin to answer.

“Doyouwanttostayhereforthenight?” Merlin rushed out in one breath, then looked away quickly.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” he replied in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

Merlin looked up to see if Gwaine was as nervous as he felt even as he told himself this meant nothing big. He wasn’t Percy for Goddess’ sake and Gwaine knew that, didn’t he? He just meant to sleep, didn’t he? Maybe talk some more. Merlin would probably sleep on the floor, wouldn’t he?

Gwaine wasn’t looking at him but Arthur standing in the doorway was.

Arthur had narrowed eyes at Gwaine but at Merlin’s pleading expression sent over Gwaine's head, he rolled his eyes and noisily made his entrance.

He approached them, put the dirty glasses he was carrying on the side and then clapped Gwaine on the shoulder,

“Since you look like shit, I assume you’re staying with us tonight-”

Merlin winced but when he risked a glance, Gwaine was looking more amused than anything.

“-Just so you know Gwen wants brunch so we’re expected upstairs at a half-decent time tomorrow.”

He started to make his way out but Merlin called after him,

“Which means?”

Arthur threw a disgruntled look over his shoulder, “Errrrrr 11?”

Merlin mouthed a ‘thanks’ at him while he was looking, leading to Arthur rolling his eyes again and then nearly walking into the door.

When he looked back at Gwaine, he was watching him, making Merlin blush.

So, of course, Merlin broke the weird atmosphere in the worst possible way, “So… bed then?”

 

XXX

 

Merlin couldn’t sleep.

It could be for many reasons. One, he was on the floor with only a blanket and cushion. Two, he was freezing. Three, Gwaine was in his bed, less than a metre away. Four, he was sure Gwaine was still awake too. Five, he couldn’t turn his thoughts off about their earlier conversation.

Was he being too forgiving to Gwaine? It sounded like he’d had a shit few weeks but did that excuse him completely ditching them. Completely ditching him? With no explanation until he’d been beaten up and needed him. Maybe he was being unfair but he was still hurt.

Then again, Merlin always pulled away from people on the anniversary of his dad’s death. His mum and he always spent it together, they needed each other. He couldn’t blame his behaviour there.

He could have been warned though.

And that was the problem. Gwaine hadn’t thought about him when he was in pain. But Gwaine was used to relying on no one but himself. How could Merlin expect him to come to him with everything that hurt him after barely a year? And it wasn’t like Merlin shared all his feeling with Gwaine.

Maybe Merlin was just angry because this was proof that Gwaine didn’t share his feelings.

He didn’t see him the same way Merlin saw him.

He didn’t dare put a name to those feelings. Not now. Not when he knew it was one-sided.

He’d just have to suck it up and be his friend. Goddess knows Gwaine needed one right now.

Merlin made his decision and squeezed his eyes shut. Desperately hoping for the blissful nothingness of sleep or to stop the tears coming he didn’t know. He rolled over and hit a cold patch of ground, making him shiver violently.

He heard his bed creak and then a whispered “Merlin”

Cracking his eyes open, he could vaguely make out Gwaine propped up, looking down on him.

“What?” he whispered back shortly. Anything to mask how his voice was close to breaking.

Gwaine lifted his arm up, holding the covers back in response. A clear invitation.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he made a split-second decision and got into bed. With Gwaine. A single bed. With one duvet. And one pillow.

He regretted this already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter keeps getting away from me, but you guys won't complain if I keep accidentally writing too much will you? 😉  
> I've used all of your chat-up lines now so if you want to request any more please do!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you need help with the group chat names they are below:  
> Round Table   
> themuscle=Percy   
> theking=Arthur   
> thehair=Gwaine   
> bitchwitch=Morgana   
> scoutshonour=Leon  
> actualangel=Gwen  
> dragonlord=Merlin  
> thebetterSmith=Elyan  
> perfectknight=Lancelot
> 
> Queer Club  
> @twink=Merlin   
> @bilociraptor=Morgana  
> @iputthepaninpanic=Elyan  
> @50shadesofgay=Percy


End file.
